Change in Heart
by Robotmonkey23
Summary: Zoey Anderson has had her heart flipped from side of side, but she finds someone who can fix it. Seth imprint story. It should be good. Reviews are amazing. Good or bad.
1. Chapter 1: Get There Already!

Hey its Zoeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!..!.!...! 


	2. Chapter 2: First Sight

**I didn't want to stay here with my mother, so I went to the beach. Thank the Lord it wasn't raining! I walked over to the beach and sat down on a log. It was kind of wet but not too wet. I popped my headphones in and listened to Demi Lovato. She is a very moving artist for me.**

** That's when I saw him. He was with his friends throwing a football. Then one of the guys threw it towards him, but it ended up coming towards me. He jumped to catch it, but hit me.**

** " What the hell man!" I screamed at him.**

** "Sorry. I didn't see you there," he said. **

** He looked up at me then. It was like I knew he was the only one for me. He looked at me like he had saw the Sun for the first time, or like I was the only thing holding him to this Earth. Maybe his sense of gravity. **

** " Sorry to yell at you. I was caught off guard. I am Zoey." I said. I held my hand out for him to shake.**

** " Hey Zoey, I am Seth," he said.**

** " Well nice to meet you bye," I said.**

** What the fucking hell just happened!That is not an everyday thing. What the hell! I walked away after that. What was I supposed to do keep staring at this fucking hot, sexy guy! That would make me seem like a stalker. I basically ran home. I ended up tripping on a twig on the way. I'm WAY to clumsy. I walked in the house and ran upstairs to my room to unpack. I didn't bring much. Just a bunch of jeans, sweatshirts, long sleeve shirts, a pair of boots, a pair of tennis shoes, and a pair of converse. Most of my stuff was memories and books. Gosh! I love books. I hate, though,**** to read them more than once unless it's a really good book.****  
**

** I went downstairs and started making my dad's famous recipe for pizza. It's not the best, but I loved it. He didn't really measure anything, so you kind of had to guess how many to make. I never have to make a whole bunch though. **

** After that, I got my book and waited for the pizza to be ready. After it was, I took it out and cut it up. I went to my mother's room and gave it to her while she was unpacking all her crap.**

**I went back and got me two slices and went in the living room and sat on the couch. The pizza was delicious in my opinion, but my mom probably didn't like it.**

**When I was done I put on my pajamas and got in the bed. I stayed up till 10:00 PM reading _Wuthering Heights _then wen to sleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

ffjep


	4. Chapter 4

The principal told me to follow him to his office, dragging me and the asshole there. When we got there i sat down in a chair in front of his desk.

"Would you like to explain yourself Miss Anderson? Like why this kid came to my office and say that you punched him in the face?" he asked.

" well Sir, I'm sure you would love to know that. well, I was provoked. This ignorant child here pushed me down and called me an "elf". Now I know you don't tolerate bullying in your school, now do you? And someone who just experienced a tragic event doesn't need to be messed with, and I don't take crap for anyone. I take care of myself, and I am a trained athlete for football." I said. they both looked exasperated by my little speech.

" So can I go now?" I asked.

" I don't see why not. Just don't let this happen again. especially on your first day" he said.

I got up and said, " I'm a good student, sir. I just don't take crap from an ignorant idiot." I gave him a genuine smile and left.

I walked to my next class because that took the rest of my class away. I had two minutes to spear, though, so I went to my locker and got my books and waited. Then the bell rang and everyone came out of their class. Seth came running to me. He was so hot. I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend. He probably does, and I am just wasting my time waiting for him.

" Zoey, are you okay? What happened?" he started asking that over and over again, going in a panic frenzy.

"Seth, I am fine. You just have to know how to talk to the teachers, now I don't know about that asshole, but I am off the hook...for now." I replied. He started to calm down then, realizing that I was okay I guess I really don't know. I shut my locker and started walking to my next class. I got my teacher to sign the slip then I sat in the back...next to Seth...again.

Then the class just dragged on,and on, and on. Then the bell rang and I went to my locker, then walked to the cafeteria. I felt a bunch of eyes on the back of my head. I just walked straight in the line and waited to get my lunched. after I got my lunch I sat by myself and just thought while I ate. Then I heard someone sit next to me. He was good looking, I mean he couldn't compare to Seth.

" Hi I am Luke. What you did to Cameron was hilarious. Can I sit here?" he asked.

" Sure, um why do you want to sit with me though?" I asked.

" You seem cool, and you're cute and I heard you play football?" he asked me. Not sure if he heard it right.

" I played football. I stopped last year after junior high, but I still train for it. Just so I stay fit." I replied.

We just sat there in silence till I had to go to my net class.

" Thanks Luke. For sitting with me."

"No problem," he replied.

The day just dragged on and on, till it was time to walk home.

* * *

A/N: Good? Bad? I need to know!


	5. Chapter 5

I started walking out of the school when the final bell rang. When Luke came up to me.

" Hey, Zoey. Do you want a ride home." he asked. I turned to look at him.

" Um...sure. "

"Great." he walked me to his truck and opened the door for me.

" Thanks," I said to him.

" No problem," he replied.

I told him where I lived and he drove to it. Getting out and opening my door for me.

" I know this seems crazy, but would you want to go out with me some time?" he asked.

"Uh that sounds amazing. How about next Saturday?" I asked.

" That sounds great, can I have your number so we can text the details," he asked.

"Yeah," I said then gave him my number. " Bye Luke, see you tomorrow." I said then walked inside and started the spaghetti. what about Seth though. How was I supposed to tell him that the weekend after we go out on a date. Will he think I am a whore? Of course not! Maybe. I guess if nothing REALLY happens on the dates then I am not cheating or a whore. Hopefully. This is stupid! I like Seth, but I like Luke. I think I am more in to Seth than Luke, but I have a better chance with Luke.

After my mom came in and ate with me I took a nice run to the beach and back. Just thinking about what I should do. I don't ant to risk my heart...again. I don't know what to do. My heart says go with Seth, but my head says go with Luke.

I went inside and took a shower, then got ready for bed. Barely even sleeping.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Duh!

* * *

Waking up I felt so blocked. I mean how do I go on this date with Seth when I will be going on a date with Luke the next week. I straightened my hair and put on jeans and a jacket. With my favorite pair of high tops on I got a pop tart and walked outside. Then I saw Luke's truck pull up in the driveway.

" Hey, Luke. I am guessing you want to give me a ride. Am I correct?" I asked.

" Yeah, so hop on in and I will take you to school," he replied.

"Thanks,"I said. He got out and opened my door for me then got back to his side. When he got in I looked a the radio wishing to turn it on.

" You can turn it on, you know?" he must have noticed me staring at it.

"Thanks," I said.

I turned up the radio and changed it to a country music station.

" I should have known. You can take the girl out of the country, but you can't take the country out of the girl," he said chuckling.

"Yep," I replied, popping the p.

I then started singing along to the song on the radio.

" I fell in love in the back of the cop car," I started singing along, while Luke was chuckling. I found myself laughing for the first time in a long time. It was so easy being with Luke. I didn't have to pretend to be okay. I was just okay. I had no worries, I was free.

" I didn't know you could sing," he said.

" My brother and I are the singers in the family'" I replied.

" I didn't know you have a brother," he said.

" Yeah, I have to brothers, a half sister, and a have two step brothers, but my step mom and dad died in a car accident a few months ago," I replied.

" I am sorry for your loss," he said looking sympathetic.

" It's okay. They lived a happy life." I assured him.

Then I heard the truck park.

" Thanks for the ride Luke. See you around," I said opening he door.

" Your welcome, Zoey." he gave me a small smile while I got out and started walking away.

I felt a small smile playing on my lips as I walked to first period. Then I saw Seth.

" Hey Seth," I said. Sitting down next to him.

" Hey Zoey," he replied.

The class went by in a heart beat. I couldn't pay attention to the class, though. Because Seth would not stop staring at me the entire time. Once the bell rang I got up and looked at him. Thinking something must be wrong. I wore pants right? I looked down at what I was wearing. Everything seemed normal. I was fully dressed. I had my hair fixed. Most be the morning look I have. I look like a zombie in the morning. I usually have to eat something to get the color in my face.

I walked out of the room then. Tired of Seth staring at me. I walked to my locker and got my next book out. There waiting for me was Seth...again. I walked up to my seat and sat down without looking at him. He just kept staring at me. It was getting really annoying now. I mean the first day it was flattering. Now it is bugging the hell out of me. The day kind of flashed by. At lunch Luke sat with me, and I felt a tradition coming along with this. Luke made me laugh thee entire time. With his terrible jokes and impressions of famous people. I could feel Seth staring at me the entire time. He was bugging me really badly. After lunch I walked in to my next class with Seth. I sat next to him and turned to look at him. He stared back at me. His eyes full of love and adoration.

" When are you picking me up tonight?" I asked then.

" Umm... how about six?" he asked.

" Okay six it is," I replied. After the day was over I got a ride home from Luke and made my mom some dinner. She ended up getting two jobs, so she only had time to get home eat, sleep, and then go to her other work and the rest happens.

* * *

Review!


End file.
